Paladin Sailors
Paladin Sailors is a crew on the Viridian Ocean. Public Statement Our vision is to build a close happy crew where everyone feels valued and supported, and has a chance to grow. We don't plan to be the biggest or the best, but working together we will be strong. We welcome anyone to our crew who is willing to have fun, laugh, share a joke and share some good camaraderie between Our Crewmates. History Paladin Sailors was founded by Peglegchris on April 4th, 2007, with the primary objective of creating a crew where everyone could feel like themselves, supporting their points of view and sharing their views towards the growth of the crew. Crew Rules 10 Rules To Follow * Treat Your Fellow Crewmates With Respect. * when pillaging, always retock to what the bulliteen board says, or to what was their when ye started. * Don't laze, swordfight or rumble on a pillage. * No Massive Spamming Or Flooding To Be Allowed in The Crew. * No Stealing Of The Ship's Coffers. * Never leave during battle. This will result in a -1 of booty share. * Gunning is reserved for experienced gunners with a standing of MASTER and above. We will always fill the gunning stations with crew members before jobbers. * If you wish to join the crew please wait until we port. * Despite When The OIC Gets Disconnected , Please Contact An Senior Officer For Assistance. *Booty will Only Be Given Out after the pillage at Port. Enjoy Ye Stay With Us! Avast! Promotions Cabin Person - To be a Cabin Person, you will need to: * Ask An OIC Or Existing Officer , Senior Officer For A Crew Invite. ---- Pirate - To be a pirate you will need to have: * 1 Point under our point system. * A pirate badge. ---- The title Midshipman is Given When an Officer Is Under Training. Officer - To be an officer you will need to have: * An officer badge. * 7 points under our system. * Currently owns a Ship. * Know's the basic of pillaging. * Stayed a considerable amount of time in the crew. ---- Fleet officer - To become a fleet officer you will need to have: * An officer badge. * 11 points under our system. * Must own a ship. * Know The Intermediate ways Of Pillaging. * Spent a considerable amount of time in the crew as an officer. * Gained Trust From The Captain & Senior Officers. ---- Senior officer - To be a senior officer you will need: * A Senior officer badge. * To be loyal, mature and dedicated to the needs of the crew. * Gained A Lot Of Trust From The Captain. * Know The Advanced Methods Of Pillaging. * Stayed a considerable amount of time in the crew. * 15 points in our system. * Must own a ship. ---- Point System Our crew has developed, and is using a point system, which benifits both, the officers, and the new members. We have decided to say, have X number of points rather than "have 2 broads and 3 solids or have 2 solids and 4 broads". it is efficient, and easy to use. Our system is as following: *Narrow - 0.5 points *Broad - 1 points *Solid - 2 points *Weighty - 3 points *Expert - 4 points *Paragon - 5 points *Illustrious - 6 points *Sublime - 7 points